


Darling

by Hooda



Series: Anthology [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: College AU - Modern setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Jyn likes to read about feminism, Modern Setting, One Shot, angst - free I SWEAR, bodhi has a thing for Luke, kay is amazing, soft moments between jyn and cassian, they have a dog named Taco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooda/pseuds/Hooda
Summary: Bodhi leans close, keeping his eyes focused on the far end of the room instead of his homework. He motions at a man who could be his age.It would be hard to miss the target of Bodhi’s attention. His sleek blond hair brushes over his tan skinned forehead as he leans over repeatedly to stack books carefully along a lower shelf. His toned muscles press against the fabric of his rolled up long sleeve: Luke.“No way,” Jyn whisper-hisses."Why not?” Bodhi whisper-asks back. She pokes his hand with the butt of her pencil, the eraser more a nonexistent stub beyond use. Bodhi pokes her back with a finger.“Because he’s best friends with that party-boy-extraordinaire Han Solo.”“Yeah, but isn't he with Leia Organa - the smartest woman in our grade?”Jyn opens her mouth to say something at that remark, but shuts it.





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This in no way has much plot fleshed out. I just wanted to write some nice moments between these two in the real world. :)

_You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,_

_But that’s ok, I’ll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine,_

_I’m driving here I sit, cursing my government,_

_For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement._

 

_She's the tear in my heart, I’m alive,_

_She's the tear in my heart, I’m on fire,_

_She's the tear in my heart, take me higher,_

_Higher than I’ve ever been._

 

  * _Tear In My Heart ~_ 21 Pilots



_______

Regardless of its lack of physically density, Jyn practically drinks every word she reads in _We Should All Be Feminists._ Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie’s voice serenades in her conscious, a beautiful blend of South African and english tones.

“‘For centuries, the world divided human beings into two groups and then proceeded to exclude and oppress one group,” she reads aloud to Cassian the night she plucked the book from the college library shelf. His arm shifts against as he adjusts his computer from toppling over. His long legs stretch out from the couch and his feet rest leisurely against the coffee table.

Jyn, on the complete other hand, sits parallel his position. With her body sprawled out on the couch, Cassian is almost upside down when she tilts her head up to look at him. Her wild and short hair sticks to the old college sweatshirt he wears.

The pages of the book smell divine, like the previous reader had doused it in rose perfume. She presses her nose to the pages she eventually rereads, which sparks an adoringly odd smirk from Cassian.

“‘But what if we question the premise itself?’” Jyn reads out loud later. The television remains on mute, their show long forgotten amidst Cassian’s typing and Jyn’s social explorations.

“'Why should a woman’s success be a threat to a man?’”

The laptop sits abandoned on the coffee table. The television flashes brightly in the otherwise darkening room. Through the large living room windows, burning sunlight spills over them, warming them despite the cold winter temperatures.

His fingers work quietly and diligently to work out the knots in her hair. 

_______

The kitchen smells like spiced rice and frying meat when Jyn unlocks the door to their apartment. Her textbooks get dumped unceremoniously on the floor by the shoe rack, nearly missing her toes. The heavy coat she dons gets draped over the back of a dining room chair on her trek.

Taco’s paws make little _click-click-click_ noises against the hardwood of the apartment. He half bounds at the sight of Jyn, tongue flapping wildly and almost grinning. The chihuahua makes a beeline for Jyn’s opening arms.

With a dog in arm, she makes her own beeline for the kitchen.

“Hey,” Cassian greets. He glances at the clock. “You’re back early.”

“Leia got us out of class.” Taco squirms in her arms the closer she got to the delicious sizzling food on the stove. The smell of fresh peppers wafts up to meet her nose.

Stirring spoon in hand, Cassian props his hip against the counter. His attention is divided between stirring something on an open pan and listening to Jyn, who feeds an eager Taco a bite of red tomato.

“How is that possible?”

And so Jyn gladly and vividly dives into regaling Cassian with the drama between Leia Organa and the german-born professor Davits Draven, who was teaching students at DePaul more on the subject of nuclear chemistry for three months. Professor Draven had built a reputation quickly amongst the science department to be strict and for writing up almost impossible-to-pass tests for his classes. On more than one occasion Jyn had come home with a burning desire to kick the German-born scientist where the sun does not shine.

Just last week, Leia got so fed up, she struck a deal with Draven.

“‘If I get a 90% or above on the next test-’” Jyn mimics, her one open arm swinging through the air in a gesture that was purely Leia’s signature _fight me,_ “‘-then the entire class and I get Tuesday night’s class off!’”

Cassian laughs, a sound so deep and heartening it never fails to make Jyn’s cheeks flush. Although they may have already been pink from the rush of telling the story with such a flourish.

“And knowing Leia, she probably got a 95% at least?” He begins to pull plates from the cabinet above the sink. Jyn sinks onto a stool that serves as a temporary chair at their table.

Kay still owed them a new chair after the rather rambunctious game night that was held a few weeks earlier.

Taco drops his rear end onto Jyn’s lap and plants his front paws on the table’s edge. His tongue dangles from the side of his mouth at the sight of Cassian scooping vegetable rice and _fritada_ onto a set of plates.

“Actually…” Jyn drawls humorously. Cassian turns with a plate in each hand. His eyebrows lift close to his hairline at Jyn’s suggestive expression.

“She got _higher_?”

Taco makes a noise of complete discontent when Jyn deposits him back onto the ground. The oversized chihuahua plops down between her feet, his body keeping her ankles warm.

“She got a perfect 100%.” Jyn gets up to waltz to the fridge in a half dance-like imitation and reaches into the fridge for two bottles of their favorite lemonade. Cassian takes a bottle from her offering hand as they finally sit down.

“I’m pretty sure Draven was about to cry,” Jyn tells him later that night as they curl up together on the couch to bask in the warmth of the disappearing sunlight.

Her new favorite sensation might just be the feeling of Cassian’s chest rumbling with laughter against her back.

_______

On more than one occasion Jyn finds herself startled awake by Taco’s snoring at the foot of their bed. The chihuahua sleeps like the dead; paws up towards the air and tongue half out, drooling.

_______

He is a gentleman and walks her home from late classes. Seeing Jyn walk out with a sulking expression on her face from the hall but lighting with buzzing renewed energy always sends Cassian through spirals of affection.

“You don’t have to keep doing this,” Jyn tells him one late winter day as she lets him slide her laden backpack onto his shoulders to carry. She gratefully accepts the cup of steaming coffee (with extra whipped cream) he offers her.

“I do it because I love you,” Cassian tells her as they walk home to their apartment, feet trudging through the thickening snow and his arm tucked warmly across her shoulders.

_______

With her hair twisted up into a bun and piping cup of coffee in hand, Jyn takes her place at the center table of the library. Her bookbag lands with a heavy thud on the seat to her right, just in arm’s reach.

It also serves as a makeshift barrier against any lurkers who want to sit down. They invade her bubble of personal space, strangers with textbooks and the annoying tapping of computer keys or the tapping of a pencil.

“I like my privacy and my space,” she tells Bodhi repeatedly the first few weeks of term, her bag only moving when he forcefully pushes it out of the way to sit down. Oblivious to Jyn’s discomfort, he would lean charismatically against her chair, tanned and muscled arm hovering inches to her shoulders.

There was no real educational effort when it came to Bodhi Rook. He was born with the brains and the talent, unlike Jyn who spent hours sunk nose deep into a book or screen.

“Who are you checking out this time?” she asks him quietly, taking the rules of the library that demand silence to the letter. A Calculus textbook lays before her on the table with a slew of papers and notebooks, pink rubber bits from erasing sprinkled around it.

Bodhi leans close, keeping his eyes focused on the far end of the room instead of his homework. He motions at a man who could be his age.

It would be hard to miss the target of Bodhi’s attention. His sleek blond hair brushes over his tan skinned forehead as he leans over repeatedly to stack books carefully along a lower shelf. His toned muscles press against the fabric of his rolled up long sleeve: Luke. 

“No way,” Jyn whisper-sighs.

‘Why not?” Bodhi whisper-asks back. She pokes his hand with the butt of her pencil, the eraser more a nonexistent stub beyond use. Bodhi pokes her back with a finger.

“Because he’s best friends with that party-boy-extraordinaire Han Solo.”

“Yeah, but isn't _he_ with Leia Organa - the smartest woman in our grade?”

Jyn opens her mouth to say something at _that_ remark, but shuts it.

_______

Cassian finds it absolutely hilarious when Jyn tries to cook for a night. Her noodles somehow come out dry and measly, the sauce burnt. He drops his backpack and signature blue parka by the door and finds her in the middle of the kitchen amidst a mess that Taco works very diligently to clean with his tongue from off the floor.

“Kriff, Jyn, I love you,” he sighs as she picks her way across the disaster to bat him with a soiled oven mitt. He catches her around the waist, her back half to him but enough he almost kisses her ear.

Jyn shrieks with laughter. It mixes with his as they stand together, entwined and warm in each other’s embrace, watching as Taco bites into a burnt meatball that rolled under the table.

“Oh yeah?” she asks him, uncertain but smiling like never before.

“Oh, yeah.” Cassian confirms, his voice at her ear. “All the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments - pos or neg - are applauded and appreciated very much!


End file.
